


You Should Get A Best Friend, Too

by RoseNox98



Series: He's My Best Friend 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stupid boyfriends, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Charlie bought Castiel some new clothes, they head home to the bunker. Dean wants to see what his boyfriend bought, but Castiel has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Get A Best Friend, Too

They were leaving the first store when Charlie's phone rang, Dean's name flashing on the screen.

Swiping her thumb across the surface, Charlie brought the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, Starshine," she greeted Dean cheerfully.

She could practically see his what the fuck face, and it made her chuckle.

"Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked instead of saying hello back.

Charlie would have teased him if she didn't understand why he sounded so worried.

Before they got together, Castiel had had a bad habit of disappearing without telling the brothers where he was going, and would sometimes be gone for months before coming back bloodied and broken.

He was better about it now, but it had stuck with Dean it seemed.

"Yeah, Dean. He's with me. We're in town."

"Little early for a supplies run don't 'cha think?"

Charlie laughed, looking over the the angel, pink shopping bag clutched in his hand.

"Yes it is. We're shopping. Figured Cas could use some new clothes, you know, since he's had the same suit for five years and you two couldn't take him to a goodwill."

Castiel looked at her, head tilted to the side.

"You're taking an angel of the Lord shopping?"

Charlie grinned, bumping Castiel's shoulder with her own. "Sure am! And we're having a blast. Be ready to see some of his new stuff when we get home."

She hung up before he could say anything else, grinning at Cas.

"Where to now?" the angel asked, looking around the large mall.

Charlie looked around, and grinned when she caught sight of an ice cream stand.

"Have you ever had ice cream, Cas?" the hunter asked.

Castiel looked at her, eyes squinted. "No."

Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stand, not caring that it wasn't even noon yet.

\-----------

After the ice cream-which Castiel loved and demanded they brought some back to the bunker-Charlie lead Castiel out of the mall.

"Where are we going now?" he asked, putting his bags in the back seat next to Charlie's.

Charlie smiled. "I can't wear this forever," she said, tugging at her anti-possession necklace. "It's time for me to get inked up, and I want you to come with me."

Without his wings, Castiel wouldn't be able to leave without a car, but the way Charlie had said it like a question made him feel at ease.

Castiel gave her a smile, the look still awkward on his normally stoic face. "What are best friends for?" he asked by way of agreement, feeling happy when Charlie squealed and moved excitedly in her seat.

"My bestie is an angel! Literally!" 

Castiel leaned back in his seat, thinking about what they had bought.

"Do you think Dean will like what I got?" he asked, nervous for the first time in a long time. He bit his lip, big blue eyes looking over at the woman next to him.

Charlie just winked at him. "He'll love it, Cas. Trust me."

\-------  
By the time they got back to the bunker it was getting late, the sky already getting dark. Dean had called and said he was making burgers, and Charlie was excited. She had heard that Dean's food was life changing, but had never tried it.

She had only been at the bunker for a week, and they had either gotten take or Sam cooked.

"Is your tattoo giving you pain?" Castiel asked her as they pulled in to the garage, noticing when the woman winced.

"Yeah, a little," she said, shutting off the car.

Nodding a little to himself, Castiel reached out, touching two fingers to her forehead. 

His eyes lit up bright blue for a second, but when he pulled his hand back the pain in her chest was gone. 

"Awesome," Charlie enthused, the stinging pain gone from her chest.

Castiel gave her another smile, and got out of the car, opening the back door to grab his bags. 

Charlie followed him out, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door that lead to the bunker.

Dean was in the kitchen when they entered, ground beef in his hands.

"Hey Charlie," he called out, then looked at Castiel.

"Come over here for a second, Cas."

The angel did as requested, walking over to Dean with his bags still in hand.

As soon as he was close enough, Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, right there in front of Charlie.

"I missed you this morning, babe," he whispered against the angel's lips, pressing another kiss to them before pulling back.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Charlie ducked out of the room.

Castiel blushed, getting up on his tip toes to brush his lips over Dean's ear.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, he husked, nipping at the hunter's ear.

Dean faltered, breath catching. "Cas," he almost groaned, cutting his eyes sideways at him in warning. Already his eyes were darkened, and Castiel knew better than to push it. Dean had fucked him in the kitchen before, and he knew he'd do it again now that they were alone.

"Sorry, Dean. I'll behave." Castiel stepped back as he spoke, giving Dean a wink.

Castiel was almost out of the kitchen when Dean found his tongue, calling out to him. "Hey, Cas? Charlie said you had some things to show me."

Castiel looked over his shoulder, giving Dean a heated look. "Later, Dean." His voice was full of sinful promise, and Dean's mouth went dry.

"Yea-yeah. Later. I'm gonna hold you to that, Cas."

"Of course, Dean," the angel agreed, slipping down the hall to their room.

He was still nervous about showing Dean some of the things he'd bought,but he knew that Dean wouldn't think poorly of him. After all, Dean liked wearing women's underwear, too. 

\-------------------

Dinner was just as good as Charlie dreamed it would be, the burgers juicy and full of magic.

Charlie didn't know what game Dean and Castiel were playing, didn't even want to know. So when Castiel took his first bite and made a sound that didn't belong out of the bedroom, Charlie knew she wanted out as soon as she was done eating.

That feeling didn't go away when Dean stared at Castiel like he wanted to eat him.

"Sam," she asked as she swallowed her last bite, looking over at the younger Winchester. "Wanna have a movie night?"

Sam was out of his chair before she was even done speaking, placing his empty plate in the sink.

"Let's make the movie a loud one," Sam whisper yelled to Charlie as they left the kitchen, leaving Dean and his angel alone.

Castiel are the rest of his food, not even looking up at Dean. 

He could feel Dean's eyes on him the whole time, the hot stare making his skin prickle with desire. 

As soon as he finished his last bite, Castiel flicked his eyes up to Dean, meeting the hunter's eyes.

"It's later," he told him, then he pushed himself out of his stare, giving Dean a come-get-me look before bolting out of the room.

And Dean, like the hunter he was, followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel shows Dean what he bought in the next part. ;)


End file.
